Cable security terminators are used in the cable television industry to terminate existing cable ports at or near homes and businesses. The cable security terminator prevents the unauthorized establishing of a link between the cable port and the home or business, without paying the subscription fees. Cable security terminators are designed to require a special tool for installation or removal of the cable security terminator to or from the cable port. The cable security terminator has a cable port end and a tool end. The cable port end is the end which attaches to the cable port. The tool end is the end which receives the special tool to remove or install the cable security terminator. The tool end is a hollow cylinder which is part of a main body and leads to the center of the cable security terminator. Starting at the center of the cable security terminator is a rotatable unit within the main body that screws onto the cable port. One end of the rotatable unit near the tool end is a slotted end which includes two inside slots on an inside surface. The inside slots are for receiving an end of the special tool, which rotates the rotatable unit to screw or unscrew the rotatable unit on or off the cable port. Currently, there are tools on the market which include more than one moving part to mount the tool to the cable security, terminator and require more than one hand movement by the user. More moving parts equates to more chances the tool will break or malfunction. Also, any tool that requires less labor by the user is desirable to the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for the removal and installation of a cable security terminator which reduces the amount of moving parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which reduces the amount of movement by the user to remove or install a cable security terminator.
The present invention is a terminator tool for installing or removing a cable security terminator. The terminator tool includes a handle, a shaft, a retaining pin and a spring member. The shaft is hollow and extends from the handle. The shaft includes a pin hole to receive the retaining pin, a handle end and a terminator end. The handle end is the end inserted and secured into the handle. The terminator end includes two ear slots and receives the spring member. The terminator end is sized to fit into a tool end of the cable security terminator. Ears of the spring member extend from the ear slots of the shaft.